


Stranger

by SourSugarCube



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, this story with have highs and lows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube
Summary: Based of a post by Nikkydash where Luz is disconnected from the Human Realm while being trapped in the Boiling Isles. Each chapter takes place during the next year. Chapter 1 Luz is 14, Chapter 2 she’s 15, ect.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

When one of Eda’s obnoxiously cute owl tweety bird clocks sounded that it was 3:00 am, Luz was still awake, wrapped in her Witch’s Wool.

Honestly, it was more surprising that Lilith had somehow managed to finally knock out on the downstairs couch, crystal ball humming out replays from the Emperor’s speech where he spared the Owl Lady’s life as per the Titans’ instructions.

Early in the night, she had been shoo’ed upstairs by Eda shortly after halving an elixir bottle with her sister, insisting that they had things they needed to talk about and shed rather a 14 year old not hear them.

Lilith must have cast a silencing spell, because remarkably she didn’t. though the spell didn’t stop vibrations from objects being thrown at walls, or Hooty’s concerned Hoo’s that drifted in from the cracked window.

Now she was huddled under that window. Pajamas on, but cloak wrapped around her like a tight cocoon, with the exception of Luz’s left arm, which she held out in front of her. Her phone glowed, and a video of her mother singing in the car playing softly.

She made a few soft taps, and turned the device onto Power Saving Mode.

The squeak of the door opening, and Luz slammed her back into the wall, yanking out an ice glyph she was keeping hidden in the cloak.

“Whoa! Easy kid.” Eda held her hands up in surrender. Luz relaxed instantly, though her breathing took a moment to normalize.

Her phone switched to another video.

King wormed himself into the room, squeezing through Eda’s legs before forcing himself into Luz’s lap, curling up and muttering about lost beauty sleep.

“Just wanted to check on ya. Though you seem to have it covered.” She joked. Luz chuckled, lowering her still raised hand.

“Thanks Eda.” She smiled, it was forced, but not fake. “I-“ she though for a moment, before deciding now wasn’t the time to be holding things back. “Honestly? I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to sleep again with HER right below me…”

“Hmmm.” Eda thought, hand under her chin while she pretended to consider something. “Well… It has been a LONGGGG day.”

“Understatement but ok.”

“-and since I’m not gonna turn into a giant sky demon in the middle of the night.”

“We haven’t proven that yet.”

“-And your gonna crock from exhaustion.”

“Its starting to look that way, yes.”

“-then grab your stuff and bring it to my room for the night. C’mon already.”

Luz’s eyes went wide. Weirdly wide. Like the kind of wide you didn’t know was possible and when it happens you regret even wondering if it was.

“N-nest party?!?” Luz tried to contain her excitement, but only succeeded in nearly squeezing King to death as he began struggling to escape.

Eda groaned, throwing her head back dramatically.

“Ugh…Titan I can’t believe I’m about to say thi-YEAH KID. A Nest Party.”

Luz’s squeal of giddiness escaped and it wasn’t going to be caught anytime soon as she scrambled to gather her sleeping bag, phone, and phone on her Mami before rushing down to Eda’s room. Giggling all the way while Eda was starting to regret her decision and King complained about it being too early in the morning to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

The low shrieks from Luz’s scream alarm woke her up. The sky was dark, and Hooty was probably still asleep.

She stretched her legs and curled her upper body under her blanket, so soft and warm in her relatively new bed.

Eda had wanted to get her one after the portal had first been destroyed, but Luz refused.

It just made the whole “Trapped in the Boiling Isles thing with no way home.” too real.

Too set-in stone.

A month went by.

Then two.

Then the day she was supposed to return home came and went. 

She caved. 

Luz curled up in that bed and refused to leave the covers, unable to stop thinking about how her Mami must be terrified, how she’s probably panicking and talking to police. Calling and sending her text after text that Luz would never receive. 

That first week she hardly slept. 

Now even after seven months of missing her deadline home, Eda still concocted little pearls of sleep pollen for her to dissolve in tea when she feels it’s going to be an especially hard night. 

Luz reached her hand out and grasped the bone antler frame of her bed, using it for leverage as she stretched her back and yawned. 

Unfortunately, she couldn’t burrow back into her soft sheets today. She needed to get up early today and help Eda and Lilith package bottle of potions and elixir’s the sisters had been brewing over night. 

Luz stumbled around her room as she got ready, pulling on a large dark purple human hoody with white stripes on the biceps and cuffs. The weather on the so-called Boiling Isles was getting colder, and even though she missed her cat hoody, she was now thankful to Lilith for making Eda save something so similar to it, especially since it was definitely warmer. 

The human artifact stall was gone. 

Nearly everything that could have been sold had gone to the highest bidder.

Now what mostly remained were human clothing items since Lilith insisted that was what they kept, for when Luz grows into them. 

Clothes, and a large red metal bat that Luz saved from Eda who wanted to sell it as a hammer for roof tiles. 

Quietly walking down the stairs, Luz peaked into the living room to see the sisters both passed out on the couch. Worn out from a full day and a half of brewing, mixing, and repeating. 

Carefully, Luz tugged a Jackalope fur blanket over the two and went into the kitchen where hundreds of various bottles, jars, vials, and even leather flasks were already labeled and ready for filling.

“let’s see,” Luz whispered to herself, tongue sticking out in concentration. 

“Snake oil… goes in the large boring bottles.” She opened a cabinet over the stove and pulled out one of the several hundred clean parchment funnels Eda kept. She made sure to get it into Luz’s head that you DO NOT want to even slightly mix potions for fear of the end product morphing into something extremely hazardous or outright useless.

Each bottle got its own funnel, which Luz used to carefully fill with three ladles worth each, before grabbing a clean empty bucket to ditch used funnels into. 

luz repeated this process with the different products, and by the time she was nearly done, the sun was up and Lilith was stirring from the couch. 

Now that she was pardoned by the Emperor, Eda was no longer limited to using a tent that she could pack up on a moment’s notice. Especially now that her magic that allowed her to do so was gone. 

The sisters debated back and forth whether to keep the tent and have Luz deliver, or to invest in a more permanent stall like Mortons.

The argued about this for days, but the decision was quickly made when Luz was out on a delivery, only to be snatched and held hostage.

Her kidnapper was a large, red, and scaly creature with several insect like legs. They had apparently once been personally arrested by Lilith and now they wanted revenge. 

With a rusty blade to Luz’s throat, they started to make their demands. 

Lilith didn’t let him finish his first sentence. 

After sharing the curse, Lilith had managed to keep some of her magic.

She put it too good use. 

Luz was terrified. The Kidnappers grip tightened on her for a second, before going slack.

Something wet and warm ran down the back of her hoody. 

The kidnappers body dropped behind her. 

A line of rusty powder was left on her neck, marking where the blade had been.

Lilith ushered her forward, telling her not to look behind her while Eda scanned the area in case the kidnapper had friends.

Luz let the Clawthorn guide her home. 

This was the first time Luz felt she might actually be able to trust Lilith. 

She wasn’t allowed out of the Owl house for several days after that, Amity came by to bring her the homework she had missed and to keep her company while the sisters went out scouting the market for rentable shop locations. 

“Good Morning!” Luz chirped, finishing up the last few vials of Guaranteed Lucid Dreams. Lilith slumping to the stove to make a pot of tea, eyes half open.

“Good mor-“ she tried to say, a deep yawn interrupting her. Luz grabbed a handful of small disks of wax which she then balanced on the lips of the vials, before activating a fire glyph which she ran over them to seal the containers. Finally done, Luz dramatically plopped herself down on one of the kitchen counter stools. 

The moment she was able to rest her feet after standing for the last few hours, Luz felt a weight she didn’t even know was there build on her shoulder. Resting her head on her warm arms for just a moment wouldn’t hurt, right?

“-WAH!” Luz’s head shot up. King was trying to grab something across from her before losing his balance and dropping to the floor. 

Eda snorted. Luz could have sworn she only closed her eyes for a second, but the countertop was now full of gelatinous eggs, flying boar bacon, toast with grey jam, light apple blood, and tea. 

“Glad we all had a good nap.” She chuckled, snorting again at her apprentice’s reaction before gulping down her harder apple blood. Lilith delicately bit into her toast and used her other hand to push away King, who was trying to use her dress as a ladder to get back on top of the table. 

Luz filled herself a cup of her own apple blood, hoping the cold drink would help wake her back up. 

Lilith eyes creases as she watched her over a sip of tea.

“Are you having trouble sleeping again, Dear?” Luz shrugged, not making eye contact and choosing to instead focus on eating the edible parts of her eggs.

“I mean… I was able to go to sleep earlier, but woke up around 1:00 I think. Took about an hour before I could fall back.” She mumbled, lifting her fork to her mouth, but before she took a bite she added. 

“I should have taken a pearl.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Luz’s chewing slowed, her shoulders drooping a bit. 

“I was fine! Really, but…” she scraped her fork on her plate. “…My phones at one percent…”

The sisters stilled, their eyes turning down in sympathy. 

Luz explained to several weeks ago how she only had about five percent left and what that meant. How she had no way of recharging it, and once it reached zero.

All her videos, all her photos and contacts.

She would be truly severed from the human world.

From her Mom.

Her Mami… 

“I’ve only been using it to check… To see if maybe something got through, really…” she gulped.

“Ok, yeah no I’m lying…” her fork clattered to the plate.

“I’m scared I’m gonna dream about her… and I’m not gonna remember what her voice sounds like.” Luz whimpered. 

“What if I forget… ”

“LUZ.”

Luz jolted, Eda had her serious face on and Luz wasn’t sure what to do when that happened.

“First off, when I said we were getting you back home, I MEANT IT. Its gonna take a while, but your gonna get there. Second, I haven’t seen my sister with red hair in 30 years and let me tell you, that shit-“

“EDA CHILDREN!”

“-is burned in my brain for the rest of my existence. That’s just hair. Kid, you’re not gonna forget. Its gonna take a more then a bit of separation for you to lose what you mom saying your name sounds like. Besides-“ she leaned back in her chair. “Your forgetting magic. Illusion and Oracle junk is GREAT for bring out old memories. I once tracked down a oracle coven member willing to make some extra snails, because King made a bet with me that I couldn’t prove that he ate my lunch. I bet they would be happy to broadcast some memories.”

Luz couldn’t help a small smile form from her story, despite Lilith’s disapproving eye role. 

She’s right, there were plenty of ways to access the past on the isles. 

She could use those to help her get by while they search for another way across. 

Luz didn’t notice the tears streaming down her face, or how Eda was frantically asking what she said wrong, she just knew that she needed to hug her right now. Luz flung herself at the witch and broke down smiling. Confusing the sisters who let her let out all her worry’s and fears. 

The day was done, about a 5th of the potions and elixirs were sold at the markets today, and the Clawthorns felt their extra time creating the extra amount of product had been worth it. Though they were still trying to iron out the most efficient way to brew larger batches of potions that take days to create. 

Luz laid in bed looking at her scroll. An empty cup of sleep pollen infused tea at her bed side. Photos from Penstagram of the most scenic spots between the Titans toes flew by as she scrolled, waiting for the pollen pearl to kick in. 

A pleasant numbness began to enter her mind and drift down to her own toes. Luz giggled to herself, imagining little people taking selfies on top of her big toe nail.

The pictures began to take longer and longer for her brain to process, and finally when she realized she had been staring at an AD for The Knee ski lodge time-chairs, she tucked the scroll away in her bed side drawer, and pulled out the cracked screen of her phone. 

A soft click and her muscle memory directed her to her video folder, where she clicked a video of her Mami trying to feed the ducks at a pond by their house. They had gotten sandwiches and her Mami had bought an extra bag of chips at the shop just to throw at the birds. 

Luz laid her head back, a soft smile on her lips as she watched her Mami urge the ducks towards the edge of the pond by breaking a chip in her hand and tossing the pieces into the water. 

She watched her Mami through the cracked screen, and listened to her coo at the baby ducks tucked on top of their mothers back like a fluffy boat. 

It played for maybe 20 seconds. 

20 seconds before the screen froze on her Mami’s face all scrunched up in glee, the high noon sun reflecting off her glasses, and her mouth mid-laugh.

The screen went black. 

Luz clicked the phone. 

A power bar filled the screen. A sliver of red indicating the nearly empty battery. 

Luz lethargically ran her finger over the edge of the cooling metal of her once warm phone.

She clicked it again.

The same image.

She clicked it again. 

The same image.

Luz blinked into the darkness of her room. Feeling the device in her hands, her mind soft and fuzzy from the Pollen Pearl.

‘That’s it then.’ She thought.

Luz pulled the phone to her chest and curled around it. 

‘You’ll just have to wait to feed the ducks again Mami.’ Luz’s whole body started to relax in sleep. 

‘I want to bring Eda with us next time.’ Was her last thought before she fully drifted off.


End file.
